


A Vignette in the Luciverse

by SFFCorgi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe left alone, Gen, Guest starring Deborah Nadoolman, Lucifer in absentia, Lux (Lucifer TV), The Tribe (mortal edition), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFFCorgi/pseuds/SFFCorgi
Summary: This is far more related to the body of Lucifer fanfic here on AO3 than to canon, to wit:  A non-canonically-anchored Lucifer absence, and what Chloe does in response.  I reckon this is post-reveal, though.





	A Vignette in the Luciverse

> 'Dearest Detective... Chloe. My dear family have dragged me away from this mortal plane once again, and I do not know when, if ever, I will be able to return. At least I was given time enough to make a few preparations -- meaning, all I have is now yours. The business card is for the law firm who will assist you in claiming my properties and accounts. I have suggested to them that you be given a monthly stipend for personal expenses so you do not have to worry about those annoying taxes all at once. 
> 
> 'The education fund for Beatrice will be available once she turns 18. Until then, it will be happily multiplying itself so she can go to any university she desires with no worries for any expenses. 
> 
> 'Do with Lux what you will. Mazikeen has insisted on going home for good so she will not be able to assist, but the current staff are all mortals and experienced in the club's operations. I have left them separate letters of thanks, and instruction to obey you as they would me.
> 
> 'Whatever might happen, you will always be the centre of my most cherished memories. I will never give up trying to return to you.
> 
> 'Forever yours,
> 
> Lucifer'

≈★≈

After three or four blurry days of weeping, screaming at the heavens and curling up in half-sleepless dazes in the walk-in under the rack of Lucifer's collection of suits — interrupted only by taking an equally-unhappy Trixie to and from school — Chloe straightened her shoulders, washed her face and girded her metaphorical loins to face the probability of a Lucifer-less future. She was, for the moment, a rich woman and heir to Lucifer Morningstar himself. The LAPD might have her days, but Lux needed to have her nights, deserving more than being 'Closed Indefinitely' as the small sign posted on the front door read. This would be his memorial and her defiance. She could learn to live without sleep anyway, right?

The lawyers were just as efficient as promised, making all the transactions nearly painless and invisible. Trixie perked up just a little when Chloe told her they were going to move to the penthouse. 'We'll wait for Lucifer to come home, right Mommy?' Trixie got to pick which one of the guest rooms to make hers, and promptly painted the door bright pink. The main room Chloe couldn't bear to change much. The wall of whiskeys had its own beauty, after all, and too many changes would suggest the penthouse's true owner was gone for good. Chloe took the room which shared Trixie's en-suite as her personal office and wardrobe. The walls of Armani, Prada and Tom Ford in the main walk-in closet gave her a perverse hope and comfort — and held a elusive hint of Lucifer's scent still.

Long discussions with Lux's public relations and event bookers solidified a mad idea that came to Chloe one sunset, as she stared over Hollywood Boulevard as its terrestrial constellations came to light the evening. How could anyone live up to Lucifer's reputation as a host? Any _one_ couldn't... but Lux itself, or _her_ self could. 'I never imagined I'd go Method at this point,' she mused to herself, and left the balcony to compose an e-mail to the staff, asking for a meeting.

A week later, following a chain of friends-of-friends (Hollywood can be such a tiny community sometimes), she shook Deborah Nadoolman's hand and took the seat the Oscar-winning costume designer offered. 'Thank you so much for considering my project, Ms Nadoolman. I've admired your work for so long, especially in _Coming to America_.' 

'You're very kind, Ms Decker. I've only met Lucifer a few times, but he makes an unforgettable impression of his own. What you told me over the phone intrigued me; I like the idea of working on a living project, not just a one-time production — a new kind of challenge.'

Chloe opened a manila folder, and spread the pages therein over the other woman's desktop. 'I'm not an artist, but I was able to paste together some very rough ideas instead of trying to make do with just words.' The images combined photographs and fashion sketches: A women's tuxedo, shirtless for the dramatic neckline effect, in pure white with crystal beading in pale gold and bright silver on the lapels; a historically-styled Greek chiton in white satin, with an elusive overlay of transparent silk veil, rhinestone girdle and pale gold brooches along the sleeves and shoulders; a second white tux, double-breasted and also accented with light-catching ornamentation; a sleekly-cut cocktail-length dress that reflected everything. Also laid out were two samples of strung-crystal face veils, not concealing as much as making mysterious, one tied on with a crystal-encrusted domino mask and the other suspended from a delicate circlet.

The designer looked over the images, nodding slowly. 'You want to become... a symbol for the club, instead of a replacement for Lucifer.'

Chloe smiled in delight, nodding eagerly. 'That's exactly it! That's why the veil, of course, and spectacular outfits that look like light itself. I ran out of good ideas to try to mock up, but I was thinking perhaps rotating between five looks...?'

'Ms Decker, this is high theater. Leave it in my hands,' Deborah grinned back. 'You'll think my husband was involved by the time I'm done with you.'

≈★≈

Lux's financial manager paid premium rates to contractors for some immediate changes: To lock off the club elevator's upper-floor access with a biometric-entry panel; for the dancers' black costumes to be altered ever so slightly with single strands of silver-white rhinestones wrapping around sinuous bodies in eye-catching ways; for the owner's booth to have a stealthy trapdoor lift to ensure dramatic entrances, and the corridors rebuilt from the private entrance elevator in the car park to get to it. 

A few more event-booker discussions, and friend-of-a-friend-of-a-Lux-employee phone calls later, and a string of confirmed celebrity singers, pianists and double-threat performers ensured surprises in Lux's weekend spotlight for the next three months minimum. Advertisements in the right publications encouraged new talent to submit audition recordings to musicofthespheres@LUX-Nightclub.com: 'Seeking heavenly voices and devilish keyboards for weeknights at the hottest club in L.A. Covers welcome, originals will be auditioned.' Exposure AND a lucrative night's work, what could be better?

10 days after 'Closed Indefinitely' posted on the front door, the sign changed to 'Reopening in five days', and counted down to 'Reopening in 24 hours'... 12 hours... 6, 5, 4, 3, 2.... PR ensured the best gossips knew that Lux was back the same as before, with a surprise or two in store like a cherry on top.

≈★≈

On top of the high-rise, the mortal portion of The Tribe had gathered to squire Chloe in her hosting debut. Since Trixie couldn't be allowed in the club during serving hours, Dan kept her for the evening at his place, but insisted on first video viewing rights later. Ms Nadoolman had come through and surpassing Chloe's imagination. Not five outfits, but a dozen with matching shoes and even sets of lingerie to create the best body-line for each outfit; a notebook of suggested make-up designs, and the cosmetics to create them (from another friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend and incidentally, a recipient of one of the Devil's favours), two wigs of silvery blonde close to Chloe's natural colour and style, but slightly unreal to befit a living metaphor — the second had accents of LED-pumped fibre optics — and three of the crystalline veils to add further variety.

After Linda and Ella had spent appropriate time ooohing and aaahing at the bounty, they helped Chloe into the first design she'd composed — a pure white single-breasted 'smoking' with narrow, crystal-bead-encrusted shawl lapels that reflected every bit of light in the room. Once they finished with makeup, and pinning the veil over Chloe's natural hair (she decided to save the wigs for another night), the two women got into their own eveningwear and escorted the jittering club owner down the steps to the penthouse's lower level, and along the corridor to the private-entrance elevator. With hugs and squees and careful non-makeup-smearing kisses, they left Chloe to her fate, scurrying back to the main elevator. They didn't want to miss the show about to go down.

Down 16 floors (the private parking was a half-level below the ground) — interior doors opening to a utilitarian corridor with doors to storage spaces on either side to a door at the end — a hypnotic beat bleeding through the matte-black-painted walls that were actually under the terraced floors of Lux itself. Chloe bent to press a button on the small plinth raised an inch above the floor, her veil chiming softly with her movement, and a semicircular railing slid upwards, stopping at a one-meter height. The safety feature had been required for the construction and signoff, but would retract once the platform locked at its top position. To her right was an intercom panel that fed directly to the DJ's booth's headset; instead of speaking, however, she pressed the first button that lit an amber light in the booth. [I am in position and wait for your signal]

Out on the floor, 'DJ Hellchild' (all themed, all the time) saw her cue and started to fade down her dance music into an anticipatory ambient pulse. A spotlight cut through the moody dance-floor lighting which also faded down, and Hellchild pressed her green button. [ready to rise]

The pulse grew more urgent as the strong light attracted the attention of the clubgoers. A susurrus rose in volume as the glittering figure rose from the floor, head tilted down. The intense spotlight made her seem to glow from an internal source, and points of light danced around the room glinting from the crystals and ornamentation on her flawless suit. The lift stopped, and she looked up and around the hushed room, her crystal veil almost too bright to view directly.

'Creatures of Heaven and Hell; lovers, merrymakers and dancers. Welcome back to this unique experience of light and shadow, music and motion, where Desire is discovered... and fulfilled.' Her voice, pushed through the DJ's deck from a body mic, carried easily to all corners, an odd, compelling reverberation emphasising her stately pronounciation. She paused as the crowd cheered for Desire, and a small sad smile might have been seen if the veil had allowed such. 'I am your host and this is my home. I... am... LUX!' Lady Lux threw her arms out wide as strobes popped all around the room and Hellchild blasted into Aerosmith's "I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing" right at the top of the first chorus. Obligingly, 'the crowd went wild'.

The spotlight faded and normal lighting resumed as Lady Lux stepped down from her perch to mingle with her guests. Linda and Ella hugging each other, squealing, and jumping up and down on the lift landing was easily overlooked. They hurried down the steps to meet Chloe at the bar, where the head bartender, grinning broadly, confirmed they got the whole thing on video, ready to post to YouTube. 'Lady Lux!' Linda yelled over the music and crowd, 'You were magnificent!' Ella pogo'd on her stiletto heels, too caught up in the moment to do anything but grin widely. Chloe dug under her jacket for a moment and produced the disconnected microphone pack, handing it over the bar for safekeeping.

'I'm so glad it went off just like we rehearsed! I was scared to death I'd fall off the lift or something,' she laughed in reply. Aerosmith's power ballad crossfaded into more current music, urging the crowd to keep dancing as the Lady and her Tribe filtered over to her seat in the heart of the club. Ella had taken her smartphone out, her expression changing from excited to thoughtful before she waved the display at Chloe, who had deliberately spread her arms out across the back of the banquette and crossed her legs — the Queen was on her throne.

'This song... you didn't pick it just because it's big sound.' The phone displayed the lyrics. Linda leaned in to see what Ella meant, and looked at Chloe.

The Lady kept her eyes on the dancers and answered just loud enough for her friends to hear, 'It's for Lucifer... if... _when_ he gets to see the video. Of course the words are for him.' All three women looked sad for a moment before a nervous young woman approached, causing them to school their expressions.

'I... uh... I wanted to ask Mr Morningstar a favour, but the bartender told me I have to talk to the Lady of Light instead...?'

Lady Lux slowly gathered herself in and leaned forward, her eyes intent on her petitioner. 'Tell me... what is it that you most desire?'

**Author's Note:**

> Well, of all things to be my first AO3 publishing. I have to say that I've been delighted with the quality of writing in this fandom, and humbly offer this tangent.
> 
> As long as the links last:
> 
> Here's a suggestion for the tuxedo, _sans_ beadwork:  
> https://www.armani.com/us/armanicom/giorgio-armani/crepe-tuxedo-pure-silk-jacket_cod49432962lh.html
> 
> The proper historical Ionic chiton - the suggested veil layer isn't a Greek style at all, and would just add shimmer to the fantasy garment:  
> https://portfoliovansuri.files.wordpress.com/2018/10/webwxgetmsgimg-19.jpg  
> http://i0.wp.com/www.articlecats.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/09013716/24.png
> 
> I'm 'stealing' Jennifer Lopez's Tom Ford from the Oscars now that it exists, too:  
> https://www.etonline.com/sites/default/files/styles/640xh/public/images/2019-02/gettyimages-1131902791.jpg
> 
> Andrea Russett is wearing the sort of face-veil in which Lady Lux appears:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C1sOVlgVQAEOAPf.jpg


End file.
